Family Business
by AllieLoveFinchel
Summary: What happens when fate brings Rachel Berry-Hudson face to face with the daughter she gave up twelve years ago? FINCHEL AU - SEQUEL TO FOOL OF ME
1. New Beginnings

**Hi!**

**Here's a little sequel intro for ya. Sorry this took me so long to start, other things have kept me distracted. I had originally hoped to have it all out for the holidays as a climatic point in the story should be Thanksgiving/Christmas, but there's no way that's going to happen. Things have changed for me since I first started this writing venture & I have less available time to write. So I hope you forgive me for posting about festive events after the fact :)**

**There has been a significant time jump, about six years. The story will be told by both Rachel's and Barbie's POV. I know this is a topic that is personal to some of you so I promise to try my best to do it justice. I am not adopted nor are my children, but I am a mother/daughter/wife so I think I understand the emotions involved well enough. Please keep in mind this is an unusual circumstance, the adoption was very untraditional and Barbie has grown up with Rachel as her idol. Also remember the dates were different in Fool of Me than canon Glee (ex. They graduated in 2008 as opposed to 2012).**

**As usual I own none of these characters or the show itself. ******Story title is from "Family Business" by Kanye West which has, oddly enough, been a pretty awesome source of inspiration for this story. I have no ownership there either (Please don't come after me Kanye!)****

******(Btw, I know the song is about having a family member incarcerated lol I promise no ones going to prison in this Fic).******

**Shout out to my peoples on Twitter for listening to me complain, helping me name Finchel babies & helping get my mental ball rolling even if they didn't realize that's what they were doing :)**

* * *

><p>"NOAH PUCKERMAN YOU DID WHAT?!" Rachel Berry-Hudson screams as she clutches her phone between her hands aggressively. She couldn't possibly have heard him correctly. There's no way her best friend of eleven years, the uncle to her children, could possibly have just said to her what she thinks he did. "Noah tell me this instant you are joking!" She demands when he remains silent on the other end.<p>

"I, uh...I-I got married?" Noah stutters nervously as if it's a question.

"Finn!" Rachel calls out for her husband, holding the phone away from her because this conversation is too much for her to handle right now. "FINN CHRISTOPHER HUDSON!"

"What?" Finn calls bewildered as he rounds the corner, mouth full of Lucky Charms.

"Talk to him. I just...I can't," she exhales, wiping her brow dramatically. "And stop eating the kids cereal."

She snatches the bowl out of his hands, smiling to herself as she rounds the corner into the kitchen and takes a huge bite. She sits slowly at the kitchen table, leaning back and rubbing the small bump making its presence known under her favorite NYFD t-shirt she stole from Finn back when they first became a real couple.

This pregnancy was anything but planned, with two kids at home and full time gigs on both Broadway and the New York fire department, she and Finn had decided their baby having days were over. That was until a rare and absolutely irresistable opportunity presented itself to them, a weekend away, just the two of them. One straight block of forty-eight hours spent completely alone and naked plus one prescription of birth control sitting forgotten in their home medicine cabinet equaled a brand new baby Hudson! It was an accident to say the least, but a happy one!

Rachel grins as she munches on Finn's bowl of Lucky Charms, insides bathed in warmth as she eyes the family pictures scattered throughout the kitchen. Finn, her sweet, sweet Finn who had once broken her heart so completely she thought she'd never recover. He's the best husband she could have ever imagined, _better_ than she could have imagined. She's lost count of all the ways he's put her heart back together, how he's proven to her that he's a changed man, starting with one Lyric Jade Hudson. Six years ago their little Lyric was born and changed their lives irrevocably. The joy, love and laughter she brought into their home was so addictive, they couldn't help but try for another. Three years after Lyric was born, Rachel and Finn welcomed Lucas Noah Hudson into their hearts (and yes, Uncle Noah _did_ cry when he heard his name, but don't bother asking him. He still denies it). The four of them have spent countless hours together making memories, laughing, singing, dancing, playing ball. Having a family, or more importantly, a family with Finn, is everything she's ever dreamed it would be. It's everything she's ever wanted.

Marrying Finn, making it on Broadway, having Lyric and Lucas, all of these things have made Rachel so indescribably happy. She feels so blessed, truly feels like she's exactly where she's supposed to be and with whom she's meant to be there with. Still, there always feels like there's something missing...

It doesn't matter how happy she is, how right everything seems to be going, because even when she's at her happiest, head thrown back in laughter, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks, there's still something missing. There will _always_ be something missing. The decision she made to give her daughter away twelve years ago still haunts her to this day. She knows deep down it was the right decision for Barbie, she knows she's happy and thriving from the open line of communication she keeps with Tom and Angie, Barbie's adopted parents. Even still, the sting of allowing another woman to mother her child is a pain that has affected Rachel much more than anything else she's experienced in her life, and she knows that will never go away.

Barbie's adoption was anything but traditional, but it's been wonderful, all things considered. She's kept her word to Barbie, a promise she made so many moons ago on a magical New York City night, she's seen her perform in every play or performance she's had. Barbie hasn't known, of course, but Rachel and Finn have made every arrangement possible to attend her shows, switching shifts, surprising understudies with extra nights, Rachel even donning wigs a time or two as her star rose and people began to recognize her. They did it all to see her shine and boy has she. Rachel wonders sometimes if the pride radiating from deep inside her while watching Barbie on stage doesn't somehow break through and illuminate the entire room and she is simply too oblivious, too completely wrapped up in the miniature Finn show-stopper before her to even notice. She knows Finn feels the same, the look of pure adoration that graces his handsome features as he watches her is one she knows all too well, having seen it aimed at Lyric and Lucas on a daily basis these last six years.

That look is one of the reasons Rachel has decided to take a break from the stage herself. She's still young, she knows that, but she's experienced _amazing_ things in her time in the spotlight, but now more than ever, she wants to work with young performers that hunger for what she has, what she's done and the things she's experienced. The stage used to be everything to Rachel when she felt like she had nothing...but now she _has_ everything, and she wants to share that with the next generation of performers. Performers like Barbie.

This pregnancy was just the kick in the tail she needed to put her new dream in motion. One fated call from Carmen Tibideaux later and she found herself the perfect starting point. Madame Tibideaux, the Dean of Vocal Performance at Rachel's alma mater, NYADA, also just so happens to be the founder of the newest and most buzzed about youth Broadway camp in the city. Word of Rachel's Broadway exit traveled to her quickly and she wasted no time inviting Rachel on board to help for the summer. It's perfect for Rachel really, she will come on to help direct the summer musical the kids put on at the end of camp, allowing her to work, but having no obligations towards the end of the year and most importantly, her due date. The fact that the camp is doing West Side Story as their big production this year, a personal favorite of Rachel's, was really just the icing on the cake.

Funny how everything just seems to fall into place when it's meant to be, isn't it?

Finn walks back into the kitchen just as she finishes his bowl of cereal, smiling to herself as she thinks of how her new summer job will hopefully help her feel more connected to Barbie... But then she remembers what had her frowning this morning in the first place. Speaking of meant to be...

"Did you talk some sense into him?" She huffs, lifting the bowl to her lips and sipping the sugary milk.

"Want a straw?" Finn grins, unable to keep himself from laughing at the very un-Rachel like action.

"The baby wants it, do you want to upset your unborn child more than his or her Uncle Noah already has?" She demands, placing the now empty bowl down.

"No, no, of course not," he winks, sitting down next to her and taking her hand, "about that though-"

"No! Nope! Not listening to any of this. This is our _best friend_ Finn! He went to Vegas, _without us_ for the record, and married some random woman named Sugar! Her name is Sugar, Finn! What self-respecting woman calls herself Sugar? She's a stripper, I just know it!"

"Okay well, I don't think she is. And don't be rude, we have a daughter named Barbie," Finn jokes, reeling back a bit when Rachel glares at him.

"Her name is _Barbra_. That is a fantastic name carried by at least _two_ phenomenal, strong, hard working women that I can think of off the top of my head," she snaps.

"I was kidding babe," Finn explains quickly, caressing the palm of her hand and waiting until she visibly relaxes before continuing. "I thought you wanted Puck to settle down and be happy? You were so relieved when he got his own place and stopped living with Santana and Brittany."

"I didn't want him to be in any sort of relationship that would interest producers of reality tv shows," she corrects. "Meeting a woman named Sugar and embarking on the very serious journey of marriage less than twenty-four hours later is most certainly trash tv material if I've ever heard it."

"Let's just give her a chance first okay? Nobody thought you and I would work out after what we went through right? No one thought Puck and I would get along and he's practically my brother now. Let's meet her first and see how it goes, okay? Hey, you might even like her!"

She watches him for a moment, pursing her lips as she rubs her belly with her free hand. Finally she sighs, smiling a little at Finn's visible relief, "Okay, you win..._for_ _now_."

"Thanks baby," he smirks, leaning over to kiss her softly on the cheek and once more on the mouth. "He did sound pretty happy, you know."

"Of course he's happy! He's been doing God knows what with a Vegas strip-" she stops herself before she can say the word, plastering a fake smile on her face as Finn tries not to laugh at her. "I mean _of course_, yes. If he's happy, I'm happy. He has my full support."

Finn stands up, squeezing her hand as he grins down at her, "That's my girl."

* * *

><p>"Barbie, will you please pass the ranch dressing?" Tom Monroe asks, holding his hand out to his twelve year old daughter expectantly.<p>

"_Barbra_. My name is _Barbra_," the tween snaps, grabbing the ranch and passing it to her father.

"Right, _that_ again," Tom grumbles under his breath as he pours a generous helping of the creamy dressing over his salad.

"Dad I told you, I'm never going to be taken seriously as an actress with a name like _Barbie_."

"Sweetie, we've called you Barbie since the day you were born, it's a bit of a hard habit to break," her mother Angie says gently.

"Yes I know," Barbie huffs, rolling her eyes as she pushes her pasta around on her plate without actually taking a bite. If she's being honest, she hasn't had much of an appetite lately. She knows she's "only twelve" (like her parents enjoy reminding her to the point of exhaustion), but she has her mind focused on much bigger and brighter things than the useless and mind numbing activities of her peers. She's going to be a star, a _Broadway star _and she'll stop at nothing to get there. She's already convinced her parents to enroll her in NYADA's Camp for Tomorrow, the most amazing new summer camp for youth interested in Broadway. She's been working really hard all summer and next week she hopes all her hard work will finally pay off. This year the camp is staging a production of West Side Story and Barbie has just _got_ to play Maria. She knows she's one of the youngest campers there, but she also knows she's one of the most talented and it will just be a tragedy of epic proportions if she isn't cast in the leading role. She needs this for her resume! She needs the experience! She needs this for...for _other_ reasons.

There may be one small tiny detail Barbie's been avoiding talking about with her parents...the fact that she just found out recently that she's adopted. Yes that's right, _adopted_. Again, she knows she's only twelve but she likes to think she's far more intelligent than your average twelve year old. She's wondered for the past few years why she looks like neither of her parents. Her best friend Faith is constantly being told how much she looks like her mom, but that's never happened to Barbie. She's tall, with chestnut hair, piercing whiskey colored eyes and a light smattering of freckles across her face. Her mother and father are both average in height, and while Tom does have brown hair, Angie has a much lighter strawberry blonde hue. Neither have freckles; Tom's hazel and Angie's deep green eyes both a stark contrast to her own, not to mention the creamy olive hue of her skin that seems to always be there regardless of whether she's been in the sun recently or not. Neither of her parents can carry a tune if their lives depended on it and neither seem to find an interest in anything too artsy if Barbie herself is not involved. Barbie had found herself thinking about their differences so much recently, she already had herself convinced she was adopted before anyone ever told her she was right.

It was an average Saturday morning when Barbie casually asked Angie to look at the photo albums from when she was a baby. Angie had agreed easily enough, allowing Barbie to pour over the books while she made breakfast only a few feet away in the kitchen. The question on her tongue became more and more difficult to swallow down the more pictures Barbie looked at and realized there was no photographic evidence of her mother ever actually being pregnant. In fact, there were no pictures of her mother in a hospital gown, sweaty hair matted to her face as she cradled a gooey mess of a baby. Where were these pictures? Was the crazy feeling in her tummy she kept ignoring actually something she should ask her mom about?

She wasn't sure, but her mouth went ahead and took the leap, spilling out the words all over the table as her eyes grew wide as saucers and her hands clasped helplessly over her mouth, trying in vain to keep the already escaped words in. It was too late though, and she got her answer immediately when Angie dropped the spoon and bowl of pancake batter she'd been holding, sending them to the floor in a messy crash as she frantically called out for her father.

It's only been about a week now since she's known, but she hasn't brought it back up. After a long winded (and draining) talk that morning, she'd learned all about her parents whirlwind romance, how they'd gotten married in college and pregnant soon after graduation. Her mother had lost the baby, a heartbreaking event which lead to the discovery that she would never be able to carry a child of her own.

That's where she came in.

Her parents didn't offer much information to her about her birth parents, only that she was the baby of a single nineteen year old who wanted to give her baby a better life than what she had to offer. They gave her the opportunity to ask anything she wanted, or needed, the answer to, but she remained silent.

It's a funny thing to learn about yourself, that the people you call your parents are not actually your parents biologically. Of course she has questions, she has about a million of them! She's just not ready to ask them yet.

She's remained mum on the issue around her parents, around everyone actually, not even telling Faith. She's spent her free time wondering about the woman who gave birth to her, the one who carried her for nine months. Are these freckles from her? These eyes? This voice? Where is is she now? Who's the father? Does he even know she exists? She gets a little overwhelmed when she thinks of all the questions she has, so she's decided to concentrate on her birth mother first. Angie is her _mom_, she loves her so much more than she knows how to express, but Barbie just feels like she needs to know who her mother is biologically. She needs to know where she comes from. She'll ask her parents, eventually, but first she has a theory of her own she's been working on...

"May I please be excused?" Barbie asks, suddenly feeling the urge to be alone.

"You've hardly touched your dinner sweetie," Angie tuts.

"I know, I'm just not very hungry. Nervous, I guess, about my Maria audition," she lies.

"You're gonna nail it, you always do," Tom winks.

"Thanks Dad, I just...I, uh want to go listen to the soundtrack again."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk...about...about anything?" Angie asks softly.

"No momma, really, I'm fine."

"Okay," Angie sighs. "I'll save you a plate in case you get hungry later."

"Thanks Mom!" Barbie shouts, already on her feet and running for her room.

She shuts the door behind her, pulling out the shiny, black vinyl Tom got her on eBay, placing the West Side Story soundtrack gently on the player and moving the needle in place. Music swirls in the air around her, enveloping her in a warm hug and she closes her eyes in contentment. When she opens them she focuses her attention on the framed playbill she has hanging over her desk from her very first Broadway play, Funny Girl. She was five at the time, already possessing an unexplainable love for musicals when her parents had surprised her with tickets to the opening night of the Broadway revival of Funny Girl. It had been a magical night for Barbie, she remembers so clearly falling in love with Fanny Brice instantly, the way she moved on stage, the way she sang. She was everything Barbie wanted to be.

As if the show itself hadn't left a big enough impression on the moon eyed girl, she'd spotted Fanny Brice herself outside on the sidewalk as she walked with her parents. Turns out Fanny was actually a woman named Rachel Berry and Barbie refused to miss the chance to talk to her. She was perfect, pretty and so, so nice and to this day Barbie prides herself on getting in bed on time all because of Rachel and how she told her she should never stay up past her bedtime if she wanted to be on stage one day. She'd signed her playbill for her, as well as the man she was with who, though Rachel told her was a super hero, Barbie suspects is just a regular man. She knows his name, it's Finn Hudson and Rachel is actually married to him now. She learned this through Google, but she's not looked into him much, she is much more interested in Rachel personally, her career and the journey she took to get her there. That's where Barbie's scrapbook comes in...

Her parents find it a bit silly she thinks, but she likes to make scrapbooks for everything. She has several, from the shows she's been in and the camps she's attended, but she has a secret one she's never shown anyone...the Rachel Berry book. She's kept pictures and articles and basically anything she could find about Rachel for years, but it's just come in handy for her recently. She mentioned she has a theory right? She'll tell you if you promise not to laugh...okay?

She thinks Rachel Berry is her birth mother.

Okay, before you say she's crazy, let her explain.

Rachel Berry was adopted by two married men at birth from a woman who Rachel did not know about until she was a teenager. Rachel admitted in an interview a few years ago with Broadway World that she even gathered evidence when she was fifteen to prove that her birth mother was in fact Broadway legend Patti LuPone. (Her mother is actually a woman named Shelby who lives somewhere in upstate New York, but that's not the point). From Barbie's hours of research she has found that Rachel did not know for sure who her birth mother was until she left home at eighteen and went to live with the woman, Shelby, for a year before she started school at NYADA in the fall of 2009.

Why would a (by all accounts that Barbie has found) driven, ambitious and hardworking student who has just been accepted into the premiere performing arts school in the country put off her enrollment for a year after she's graduated high school? Barbie can think of a reason...maybe she was pregnant?

Rachel Barbra Berry was born on December 18, 1990 making her nineteen years old when Barbra Christine Monroe was born on February 17, 2009. Her parents told her she was born to a nineteen year old who didn't think she could offer her a decent life at the time. The facts alone (along with the minor detail that her name is also Rachel's middle name) make Barbie's tummy bubble and her heart pound because she thinks this is different than when a teenage Rachel Berry tried to prove that Patti LuPone was her mother. She's never told anyone this before, but she thinks she may be a little pyschic...and she thinks this is real. Her _idol_ could actually be her mother! She smiles to herself as she thinks of the possibilities. Have you ever imagined something so amazing happening to you before?

As if the world is sending her a huge neon, blinking sign, everyone just found out today at camp that _Rachel Berry_ herself will be helping direct West Side Story! She has never wanted a role more in her life! _This_ is what she needs to happen for her plan to fall into place. She's not going to ask her parents about her birth mother right now, she's going to present the evidence to the woman herself (she hopes!)

She smiles excitedly as she tucks the scrapbook back underneath her bed, laying back on her pillow and humming along to "Tonight" streaming from the record player beside her.

Get ready Rachel Berry, you are about to meet the Maria that will change your life!

* * *

><p><strong>We're in for a wild ride! To avoid confusion, Rachel still uses Rachel Berry as her stage name. And yes, picture Barbie with the same personality as early canon Rachel!<strong>


	2. Someday, Somewhere

**I'm gonna go ahead and apologize for the lack of Finn in these first few chapters. He has good stuff coming up, but we have to get through the mother/daughter goodness first!**

* * *

><p>"We're home!" Rachel calls out into the apartment, exhaling in relief when she finally sits down a restless Lucas. She swears that kid is growing like a weed and getting heavier and heavier everyday! Carrying him is like a workout all in itself! "Finn? Are you home?"<p>

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

Rachel gasps in surprise, looking up with wide eyes towards the voice that is most certainly not her husbands, quickly narrowing them and scrunching up her nose as she delivers her flat greeting, "Oh. It's _you_."

"Uncle No-uh!" Lucas shouts gleefully, running towards his grinning uncle and leaping into his arms.

"Hey Lightening Lucas! What's up my man?"

"Dinosaurs!" Lucas shouts triumphantly.

"Dinosaurs?" Noah laughs.

"Yeah! Mommy bought me dinosaurs at the store!" Lucas claps.

"Why don't you go get them from your room sugar so you can show him?" Rachel suggests sweetly.

"Yeah! That's a great plan!" Lucas squeals, wiggling to his feet as the adults chuckle at his words.

"I still don't know why you won't let them call me Uncle Puck," Noah teases as he helps Lucas back to his feet.

"Lyric couldn't pronounce her 'P's' you know that. No child of mine is going to run around saying Uncle Fu..." she stops herself, immediately recognizing the mischievous glint in her friend's eyes.

"C'mon Princess, _say it_...you know I always liked it when you talked dirty," Noah smirks.

"Mommy talks dirty?" Lucas pipes in, looking at Rachel in question.

"Lucas!" Rachel yelps, "I thought you were getting your dinosaurs to show Uncle Noah?"

"Uncle Noah is my best friend," Lucas grins, the words silencing a chuckling Noah, who sends the boy a wink.

"That's good baby," Rachel smiles, "because I heard he just had a best friend spot open up!"

"Hey!" Noah laughs, glaring at her playfully as Lucas's giggles trail down the hall towards his bedroom.

"Speaking of Lyric, where is my pocket-sized princess?"

"She's having a girls day with Carole," Rachel answers shortly, busying herself with looking anywhere but at Noah.

"You're really mad at me aren't you?" He sighs, running his hand over his now fully shaved head.

"You got married. In _Vegas_. To a woman named _Sugar_," Rachel enunciates slowly.

"And you're gonna love her," he grins. "_If_ you give her a chance."

"Well I suppose you've left me no choice in that matter did you, what now that she's the aunt to my children and all," Rachel huffs dramatically, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I have a feeling you two will get along, you're a lot alike."

"Pfft and how is that?" Rachel scoffs.

"Well for starters she's bat shit crazy, and you of all people should know I like 'em crazy," he winks.

"Ugh," she rolls her eyes, walking past him to sit on the couch. "You're gross. Get out of my house."

"I'm kidding, geez," he grins, holding his hands up in surrender when she glares at him. "What is it Princess? You're still jealous after all these years? Cause I gotta tell you, I'm third wheel to you and Hudson a lot so that's not really fair. You can't have us both, though I'm sure you'd like to."

"I'm not jealous Noah," she sighs loudly, picking at the seam of the pillow beside her.

"Hey," he says softly, sitting on the coffee table in front of her and placing his hands on her knees. "Look at me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing okay?" She snaps, brushing his hands off her legs and tucking her feet beneath her.

"Raaaachel," he calls softly.

She can feel her emotional dam about to burst and it infuriates her because she has literally cried about everything there is humanly possible to cry about these past three months and she couldn't hate it more if she tried.

_"YOU GOT MARRIED WITHOUT US_!" She wails suddenly, tears gushing down her face as Noah's jaw drops to the floor and he stares at her in shock.

"What?" He asks, looking around, probably desperately hoping Finn will pop out of somewhere soon and lend him some help.

"You know who knew about my wedding when I got married?" She sobs loudly, "Three people, that's it! Me, Finn and you! _You_, you ungrateful bastard! I asked you to officiate the ceremony! You sang as I walked down the aisle! And what do I get in return? A surprise Vegas wedding I wasn't even invited to!"

Lucas runs back into the room at the sound of his mother's tears, dropping his dinosaurs in a forgotten pile on the floor as he runs and jumps in her lap.

"Stop crying mommy. No more crying mommy," he begs, resting his head against her chest as he pats her back. Suddenly he sits up, furrowing his brow at Noah as he points his chubby little index finger at him, "Say sorry to mommy! You make her sad!"

"I-I'm sorry," Noah stutters, running his hand over his head nervously again as the toddler continues to glare at him.

"You're not mommies best friend anymore!" Lucas states matter of factly.

"I know buddy," Noah groans. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you or your mommy sad."

"Lucas baby," Rachel smiles down at her son, her heart swelling at his adorable protectiveness. He is Finn Hudson's son through and through. "Will you please go get Mommy the tissues from the bathroom?"

"Okay," he nods, hopping down out of her lap as he tells Noah, "You go to time out. My daddy's gonna pop you."

"Wow, you've got yourself a mini bodyguard there," Noah exhales, more intimidated by the toddler than he'll let on.

"He gets it from his father," she smiles weakly, wiping at her eyes in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Princess, I didn't...I dunno, I didn't know it meant that much to you," he says softly.

"Of course it does Noah, it's _you_."

Lucas scampers back into the room then, handing Rachel the box of tissues and crossing his arms as he faces Noah.

"I'm sorry I made your mommy cry buddy," he says, reaching out and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I'm gonna make it up to her okay? How 'bout a party? You want to have a party?"

"Oh yes!" Lucas squeals, mood dramatically improved from moments ago. "Mommy let's have a party!"

"What do you mean?" Rachel asks Noah doubtfully.

"Like a reception I guess? We didn't have one, I'm sure Sugar will love it! You can invite all our family. Whatever you want."

Rachel purses her lips as she thinks about this, wiping at her nose before resting her hands against her tiny bump. "That would be a fun little project for Kurt and I," she thinks out loud.

Noah visibly bites back a groan, plastering a smile on his face when she glares at him, "_Of course_ Lady Hummel can help. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I suppose we could work something out," she smiles slowly, mind already swirling with a million different ideas for the party.

"Awesome," he sighs in relief, turning to look at the young boy again. "Are we cool Lightening?"

"Pinky promise!" Lucas demands, face hopeful as he holds his hand out to his uncle.

"Pinky promise what?"

"Pinky promise you won't be a mean boy anymore!"

"I promise buddy," Noah chuckles, sealing his words with the wrap of his pinky finger. "Now, how about those dinosaurs?'"

* * *

><p>Rachel's laying in the tub clinching a glass of red wine in her hands when Finn finds her. She knows he's going to panic when he sees her, she knows she's staring blankly ahead at the faucet, her toes slowly turning the hot water off and on, but she can't snap herself out of it. He's dealt with this before, she's confident he'll be okay.<p>

"I'm home, _finally_. God I thought I'd never get outta there," he mumbles tiredly, rubbing his hands over his sleepy face as he walks straight past her in the tub, stopping at his sink. He starts washing his hands, kicking his shoes off as he chuckles lightly, "Care to tell me why Lucas was mumbling something about you talking dirty when I went in to check on him?"

He turns to look at her, jaw dropping when he catches sight of her, but not for the reason she's grown accustomed to when he sees her bathing. "Baby what's wrong? Are you...are you drinking?"

"I called Dr. Hampton, she said one glass was okay as long as I don't make a habit of it," she mumbles softly, still staring at the faucet.

"Are you...I mean is it...Uh, wha-what..." Finn stumbles over his words as he kneels down beside her and takes her glass, sitting it on the floor next to his feet.

"I haven't drank any," she sighs, knowing his worries despite her own inner turmoil at the moment. "Just holding it and smelling it helped calm me a little."

"Rachel please tell me what's happening," Finn begs quietly, reaching his hand out to cup her face softly when she turns in the tub to look at him.

"Noah came by today," she says softly, resting her arms on the side of the tub as Finn shifts to sit on his bottom, relieving some of the pressure from his knees.

"Well that explains Lucas and dirty talk...I think," he laughs quietly. "You're still that upset with him?"

"No, he's going to let me throw him a reception, so...I guess we're okay."

"Baby?" Finn asks gently, tucking a wet strand of hair behind her ears. "That's awesome, but my mind is kinda going crazy here."

She watches him for a minute, reaching up to kiss him lightly once before sighing loudly. "I got an email from Angie today."

"Really? It's been so long since her last one, huh? How's Ba- waaait is everyone okay?" he asks, suddenly frantic when he sees the look on her face.

"Yes. Finn, Barbie's okay. It's just..."

"Just what?"

"Well you know how they moved closer to the city recently?"

He nods silently, visibly holding his breath as he waits for her to continue.

"Well apparently one of the main reasons they decided to do so was how serious Barbie's become about acting. She's...Finn she's enrolled in NYADA's Camp for Tomorrow. She's auditioning for Maria."

"Oh wow, babe that's great! God she's just like yo- _ooooh_..." Finn's eyes grow wide as the meaning of Rachel's words sink in. Her stomach starts churning nervously and she bites down hard on her bottom lip as she feels her eyes fill up with tears again. "But _no Rach _this is awesome! You get to work with our daughter! This is amazing! Why aren't you excited?"

"She knows she's adopted," Rachel whispers, looking up at Finn for his reaction.

"Oh she...s-she knows your her mom?" He asks, just as soft.

Rachel shakes her head no as the tears start silently sliding down her face, "Angie said she hasn't spoken about it since she found out. She hasn't asked one question. Not one question Finn, _she hates me_!"

She loses it, for what feels like the millionth time that day, violent sobs wracking through her body as she thinks about the hatred her first born must have towards her for giving her up. Finn's on his feet instantly, pulling her wet body from the tub and cradling her against him.

"Shhh, baby that's not true. There's no way that's true," he whispers soothingly as she wraps her arms around him and holds on for dear life. She can't find the words to respond, her entire body shaking as she reacts once again to the words she read on her computer screen earlier. She's going to be working closely with her first born child, possibly very closely depending on how her audition goes, all the while carrying around a life changing secret that she's not even allowed to share with her. Her daughter hates her...and when she finds out Rachel mentored her, knowing the truth the entire time...she can't even begin to imagine how betrayed Barbie will feel.

Finn continues to hold her close, grabbing the fluffy monogrammed robe she bought him last Christmas and wrapping it around her before sitting down on the edge of their bed. He simply lets her cry it out, keeping his strong arms wrapped around her as he whispers promises of his love in her ear and places gentle kisses atop her head.

The sobs subside eventually, Rachel apologizing to her husband, who quickly waves her off. "No Finn you've been at work all day. I know you just wanted to go to sleep when you got home."

"Hey," Finn says softly, looking down into her eyes. "Sleep can wait. There's nothing more important to me than you, okay?"

"Thank you," she whispers, laying her head back against his chest as she attempts to exhale away anymore unwanted sobs. "I'm just...I'm scared..._terrified_, actually."

"I know baby, but everything's gonna be okay...you know that right?"

"How do you know?"

"Well for starters I know you and I can say first hand it's pretty impossible not to love you," the smile on his face is evident in his voice, making Rachel smile herself for a beat, her tummy swooping the same way it did when she was sixteen. It seems he'll always have that effect on her.

"Right," she laughs, "is that why I had so many friends in high school?"

"That's just because they didn't really know you. Getting to know you and falling in love with you are one in the same Rach," he promises.

"Finn," she smiles brightly to herself, closing her eyes as she nuzzles her face into his neck. "I love you."

"I love you...and once she spends just the tiniest bit of time with you, Barbie's gonna love you too."

"It'll all be okay?" She asks, needing his assurance one more time.

"Absolutely," he grins. "I'm a firm believer in everything happening for a reason."

She grins back at him, sitting up in his lap to place a loving kiss on his lips, pulling back just enough to whisper, "I love the way you love me."

He winks at her, standing up and pulling back the comforter of their bed before he lays down, pulling her next to him. "You make it easy."

* * *

><p>Barbie rolls her eyes but can't help and giggle a little as she sits crossed legged on her bed, face timing her best friend Faith on her iPad. Faith has been going on and on about Michael, this new kid in their history class and while Barbie can admit he's cute, she has much bigger things on her mind right now.<p>

She studies Faith's face as she continues to rattle off all the reasons that make Michael the perfect candidate for her very first real kiss (you know, _with_ tongue); she's always loved Faith's green eyes, the way they seem to just jump out at you...and she has these pretty pink lips, not to mention this perfect little nose. Ugh, her best friend is kind of perfect okay? Does she even have to tell you that she has long, shiny blonde hair too? She's the prettiest girl at their school, Michael would probably love to kiss her...she's sure it will happen sooner or later.

She can't help but wonder what it would be like for that to be the biggest thing she had to worry about right now, if a boy wanted to kiss her or not. She doesn't have time to worry about boys, she's too busy preparing for the biggest audition of her young life and oh, you know, wondering if every couple she passes by in public is actually her mother and father (because sometimes she can't help but doubt her theory, even she can admit it sounds pretty crazy).

The longer she studies Faith's face, the more she feels like she has to talk to her about this...she's simply about to burst if she doesn't say it out loud and Faith _is_ her best friend...

"Don't you think?" Faith laughs, Barbie freezing when she realizes she has no idea what Faith is asking her to agree with. "Barbie have you even been listening to me?"

"Sorry I'm a little distracted," Barbie sighs, "and for the millionth time, stop calling me Barbie. My name's Barbra."

"What are you? A grandma? I'm not calling you Barbra," Faith giggles. "I'll change it to Barb...or Barbs, how's that?"

"Whatever," Barbie sighs, pursing her lips and trying to find the courage to tell her best friend her secret.

"What's up with you? You've hardly said anything and I _know_ you think Michael's hot!"

"It's nothing," she says quickly, biting her lip at the face Faith is shooting her through her screen before exhaling in surrender. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes!" Faith shouts immediately, moving to sit up on her bed in anticipation of the oncoming news.

"I'm serious Faith!" Barbie warns, "This isn't like the time you swore Stacey you wouldn't tell anyone that she let Bobby Jones see her boobs and then went and told the _whole school_. This is big. You can't tell anyone, not even your mom. Not yet at least."

"Omg I promise! Tell me!"

"You don't have to abbreviate when you're talking out loud you know," Barbie grumbles, maybe purposefully putting off revealing her secret.

"_Oh my God Barbra_, please just tell me!" Faith whines.

"Okay," the young girl sighs, taking a deep breath and looking directly into the screen, "I'm...adopted."

"You're what? Wait, how do you know?" Faith gasps.

"I just...I don't know, I'd been having a weird feeling about it for awhile so I asked my mom to see baby pictures one day and I just...well I accidentally just asked."

"You just said, 'Am I adopted mom?'"

"Basically," she nods. "They told me I could ask them anything, they know all about my birth parents."

"What did they tell you? Oh! Maybe you're really a princess! Maybe your dad is Justin Timberlake! Maybe you're related to Justin Beiber!" Faith squeals in excitement.

"_Oookay_," Barbie shakes her head quickly, "they didn't tell me anything...I haven't asked them anything yet."

"What?! Don't you want to know?" Her friend asks, shocked.

"Of course I do...I just...ugh, I dunno Faith, I'm just...scared?"

"Of what?"

"Of finding out why...why they didn't...want me..." Barbie whispers.

"Hey," Faith calls quietly, "I'm sure they had-"

"It's okay," Barbie interrupts quickly, not interested in hearing all the super predictable words that are about to fall from Faith's lips that she knows will bring her no real comfort. "I'm okay. I have my Maria audition tomorrow and Rachel Berry will be at camp. I have a lot to look forward to...I'll worry about everything else later. I have pretty awesome parents anyway, I don't need anymore."

"You do," Faith agrees, "but you know you can talk to me right? About anything?"

"I know," Barbie smiles genuinely.

"I'll even call you Barbra if I have to," she teases.

"Thank you," she grins, sighing when she looks at the time. "I better go though. I need to be well rested if I'm going to impress Rachel Berry tomorrow."

"Are you sure you don't wanna talk more?" Faith asks, smiling when Barbie shakes her head. "Okay fine. Good luck Barbs, text me how it goes okay?"

"I will, goodnight Faith."

Faith smiles at her, holding her hand up in a tiny wave, "Night Barbie."

* * *

><p>Her stomach has been grumbling all day. Non-stop grumbles and not in the <em>I'm<em>-_starving-I-should-eat way._..not even in the _Oh-man-I-gotta-go_ way. It's grumbling in the _biggest-audition-of-my-life-are-you-my-mother _kind of way.

She can't sit still, she can't eat, she can't think about anything except going into that room and looking Rachel Berry straight in the eyes and singing her heart out. It's all come down to this, to this one song...to this one moment. This could be the moment that changes everything, and it's happening right-

"Barbra, you're next."

Barbie looks up at the voice of Ms. Willis, one of the vocal coaches she's been working with all summer, and takes a deep breath. She wipes her clammy hands against her skirt and stands, willing her legs to carry her gracefully despite the way they seem to be wobbling beneath her. She closes her eyes and takes another deep breath before looking up at the table lining the wall. Ms. Willis takes a seat next to Madame Tibideaux (no pressure, right?), Mr. Perkins is to her right, followed immediately by the woman herself, Rachel Berry.

Rachel is already looking at her when her eyes dart in her direction, Barbie nervously looking away as quickly as she can, unable to maintain eye contact with the woman. She can't let herself get distracted by the intense pull she feels coming from the small brunette that seems to be watching her every move. First things first, she can't embarrass herself in front of the woman she's idolized since she was five years old, whether she's her birth mother or not.

"Whenever you're ready," Mr. Perkins clears his throat, motioning politely for Barbie to start.

She nods, licking her lips and stealing one last glance at Rachel before speaking to the table as a whole, "Hello, my name is Barbra Christine Monroe and I will be auditioning for the role of Maria."

Four sets of eyes remain on her as she opens her mouth, the lyrics flowing from her soul as she closes her eyes and loses herself to the music; loses herself to that place that only music can take her, every inch of her alive with passion.

She feels the pull again, opening her eyes and immediately locking gazes with Rachel, her heart pounding furiously in her chest as the lyrics she's singing suddenly take on a whole new meaning.

_"There's a time for us_

_Some day a time for us_

_Time together_

_With time to spare_

_Time to look_

_Time to care_

_Someday,_

_Somewhere_

_We'll find a new way of living_

_We'll find a way of forgiving_

_Somewhere_"

She feels the air around her swirling with electricity, the intensity of Rachel's gaze making her so light headed that she forces herself to look away just before the song ends. Her chest is heaving when she finishes, her eyes filling with tears though she can't exactly place her finger on their reason.

"Well done," Mr. Perkins smiles, looking down to scribble something on his notepad.

"Thank you," she manages, swallowing down her unwanted emotions and addressing the room. "I know that I am the youngest auditioning for Maria and that more than likely you will want to go with an older girl, but I just want you to know that there is no one who wants this more than me or who will work harder than me. I am willing to do whatever it takes. Also, I'm tall for my age and look quite a bit older with stage makeup on. Thank you for your consideration."

The adults chuckle lightly at her closing words, Ms. Willis thanking her and letting her know the list will be posted by Wednesday. She nods her head gratefully, smiling a little at Rachel as she passes into the hallway and begins running as soon as the door closes behind her. She runs as fast as she can to the bathroom, throwing a stall door open just before she begins dry heaving over the toilet. She has nothing in her body to throw up, having not eaten all day, but the intensity of that room got to her in a way nothing usually does.

Her body eventually accepts the fact that it's empty, Barbie slumping over the sink for a moment before splashing cold water on her face and trying to snap herself out of it, whatever _it_ is. She's about to get in the car with her mom, she doesn't really want to explain the truth behind her...well her _weirdness_ right now. She smooths her hair down, wipes under her eyes and nods at her reflection, taking a deep breath and heading outside to where she knows her mom is waiting for her.

"So how'd it go?" Angie beams excitedly, reaching over to squeeze Barbie's knee as she's buckling her seatbelt.

"Uhm, it went great...I think," she answers, looking over at her mom nervously. She wants to tell her that Rachel was there, she wants to share her excitement, but she also wants to see how she'll react. She's brought up Rachel to her parents countless times over the years, but just in casual fan girl talk, she's curious how her mom will respond if she tells her she gets to work with her idol.

She goes back and forth on how to bring up the subject while her mom babbles on about how she just knows she's going to get the part. Finally she just says it, rips off the band aide so to speak, "If I get the part I get to work with Rachel Berry."

"You what?" Angie asks, eyes wide as her head snaps to look at her.

"_Mom watch out!_" She shrieks, pointing to the truck in the front of them that Angie almost slams right into.

"_Oh my God_!" Angie cries as she slams on the brakes, whipping them both forward for second. "I'm so sorry," she breathes, holding her hand over her chest as she tries to steady her breath from the close call.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, of course. Are you?"

Barbie nods, keeping her eyes on her mother as she starts driving again.

"I'm fine, I just got distracted. You said you get to work with Rachel Berry? _The_ Rachel Berry?"

"Yes, she's the special surprise they told us about at the beginning of camp. She's going to help direct the play, mentor the actors," Barbie explains, watching her mom's face closely as her words sink in.

"Wow. Wow sweetie that's just...that's fantastic! I know you look up to her. That's just...that just seems like something I should know, right? I feel like that's something someone should have told me! She should have told me!"

Barbie nibbles on her bottom lip as her mom continues to mumble. She's not exactly sure what she means, but if the way she's gripping the steering wheel and nervously mumbling to who Barbie can only assume is herself at this point (given the fact that she can no longer understand a word coming out of the woman's mouth) is any indication, she has one more reason to believe in her theory.

She pulls out her phone as her mom continues to talk, clicking the green square that takes her directly to her texts with Faith. She needs someone to help her formulate her plan and Faith is the only other person besides her parents who know, and looking at her mom right now, she's definitely not the one that should be helping her.

**_You home? I'm ready to talk. -B_**

**_Yes! I'm here! -F_**

**_Call you in 10 -B_**

She blows the breath out of her mouth loudly, leaning back against the headrest as she sits her phone in her lap and looks out the window. Her tummy bubbles excitedly as she thinks about finally finding out the truth. It hasn't been that long since she even knew there was a truth that needed finding, but in reality it's been twelve whole years and that's just about twelve years too long for Barbie's liking.

After tonight, she'll have her plan in place. After tonight, she'll be one step closer to the truth!


	3. Girl Talk

**Hi! Thank you guys for being so patient with me! Real life has been crazy & if you're following my other fics, you know I keep getting distracted by Unfaithful! I won't abandon this though, rest assured. The story will get told! Thanks for all the love you guys always give me :)**

**Side note, Babrie is being written the way she is intentionally. She is supposed to be advanced in more ways than just her vocal talents. She's a young Rachel Berry and it's one of the reasons she throws herself into her craft, because she feels different from her peers. She has Faith though, whose friendship does serve a purpose. Stay tuned!**

* * *

><p>Rachel can hardly stay still as she makes her way home, the excitement and nervousness and pure awe bouncing around inside of her making her feel a little bit silly. She's so happy Finn is off today, wanting so badly to sit down and recall the events of the last few hours of her day with him. For the first time since that magical meeting on the sidewalks of New York City so many years ago, she came face to face with her first born daughter...and it was <em>glorious<em>. Chills shoot down her spine as she closes her eyes and relives Barbie's audition. Her voice so pure and strong and once again Rachel finds herself blown away by the presence and power someone as young as Barbie possesses. She can't help but think there are big things to come for this one; she's going to move mountains one day and Rachel can't wait to be there to witness it.

She practically sprints to the front door once it's in sight, throwing it open as she calls out her enthusiastic greeting.

"We're in here babe!" Finn calls from the living room, Rachel's heart skipping a beat the way it always does when they're reunited again after a day of being apart.

She sits her bag and keys down gingerly on the counter, padding lightly into the living room where the sight before her makes her heart swell. Finn looks up when he hears her enter, his trademark smile in full display as he shrugs his shoulders playfully. Rachel can't help but giggle as she stands and watches her family for a moment, Finn sitting cross legged on the floor as Lyric sits on the couch above him, her feet resting in his lap and Lucas to her right. Finn turns his attention back to the task at hand, removing the tiny brush from the bright pink bottle he's holding and coating the nail of his daughter's right big toe in glossy paint. She rubs her hands over her belly affectionately, dropping to her knees when Lucas finally notices her prescence and comes barreling towards her.

"Mommy! You home!"

"Hey baby boy, I'm home!" She giggles, wrapping him tight in her arms as she squeezes him lovingly. She releases him when he starts squirming, excitedly holding his hands up to her face.

"Look mama! Pink!"

"Oh my," Rachel giggles, taking Lucas's hands in her own and inspecting his bright pink painted nails. She smirks a little as she notices the smudged paint all over his fingers, the painter obviously having a difficult time staying within the lines, so to speak. "Did daddy paint your nails?"

"Nuh-uh, Sissy did!" Lucas grins, pointing to Lyric who smiles proudly on cue.

"You did a great job baby girl," Rachel smiles, winking at Finn as she makes her way to the couch to bend over and kiss the top of Lyric's head.

"Thanks, mama! I did daddy's toes too! He wouldn't let me do his fingers."

"I don't think the guys at the station would let me live that one down," Finn chuckles, blowing lightly over his work. "All done love bug, show mama."

"Look mommy! Isn't daddy good? Now show her your toes daddy!" Lyric demands. Finn chuckles, scooting himself to the side so he can extend his legs and show off his bright pink pedicure, smudged paint covering his toes much in the same fashion as Lucas's fingers.

"Wow Finn, I must say, pink is definitely your color," Rachel teases, reaching out and popping his big toe quickly, causing him to yelp and slap her hand away playfully. She sticks her tongue out at him as he stands to his full height, leaning down to kiss her softly once on the lips.

"What's that look for?" He grins, "You're surprised I'm so good at this aren't you?"

"Not really," she says, shooting him a flirty smile and taking one of his hands between hers. "You _have_ always been really good with your hands."

Finn visibly bites back a groan from Rachel's seductive tone, bending down to kiss her once more before whispering into her lips, "Maybe if you're lucky I'll bring my hands with me to bed tonight."

She can't help but laugh at his words, the silly grin growing on his own face as he realizes what he's just said enough to earn him one more kiss and a "I hope you do" from Rachel before she excuses herself to the bedroom to change.

It's meer minutes before Finn is entering quietly behind her, wrapping his strong arms around her from behind and allowing her to rest her tired head back against his chest.

"You okay baby?" He asks softly as he peppers kisses along her cheek.

"I'm amazing," she sighs. "Just tired. Where are the kids?"

"They've been buggin' all afternoon for a movie. Seemed like the perfect time to give in," Finn explains, nuzzling his face in her neck. "Why don't you rest, I'll cook dinner tonight."

"I want pizza," she whimpers. "Cheeseburger pizza."

"Cheeseburger pizza?" Finn laughs and Rachel can't help but smile with him. She knows he gets a kick out of her carnivorous pregnancy cravings. "I'll order it."

"Wait," she calls, grabbing his arms to keep him wrapped around her. "She auditioned today."

"S-she did?" He asks hesitantly. "And...how'd it go?"

"She was breathtaking," Rachel answers simply, turning in his arms to face him. "She's so beyond her years Finn."

"Yeah? Did you talk to her?"

"Only as a judge. She fought to get that part, she knows she's an under dog because of her age. Oh Finn, you should have seen her."

"She has so much of you in her Rach," Finn smiles proudly.

"And you too," she nudges him affectionately. "It was incredible Finn. She sang 'Somewhere' and I swear...I know it sounds silly, but I swear she was singing it to me."

"Maybe she was baby," Finn says softly, cupping her face in his hands. "This is gonna be a good thing. A _really_ good thing, I promise. I can feel it."

Rachel smiles at her husband gratefully, so happy to have him by her side this time around. She tries to not let herself dwell on the what if's anymore, how things may have turned out if he'd never left the first time. She knows that kind of thinking is self destructive (it nearly destroyed her before after all) and she's genuinely so happy to have him now as Barbie slowly makes her way back into their lives. She doesn't want to mess this up and Finn's support never fails to give her the extra confidence boost she needs.

"Why don't you get comfortable and I'll go order the pizza and keep the kids busy. Then I want you to come tell me all about it. Okay?" Finn asks gently, punctuating his suggestion with a kiss to her forehead.

"Sounds perfect, thank you," Rachel whispers, reaching up to kiss him once before he leaves the room with a smile.

She sighs happily as she sits down on the edge of their bed, kicking off her shoes and grabbing her cellphone from her pocket. Maybe she can sneak in a little nap before dinner. Comparatively, this pregnancy has been light years easier than the first three, but she still feels tired all the time and today is no exception.

She lays back against Finn's pillow, shifting to get comfortable as she inhales his lingering scent and smiles to herself, quickly drifting off to sleep. She swears it's only seconds before a shrill ring startles her awake, shooting up in bed and answering without even looking to see who's calling first.

"Rachel, it's Angie."

Rachel shakes her head a little, trying desperately to shake off the lingering fog of sleep as the voice of her daughter's mother penetrates her ear. She doesn't sound too happy.

"Hi Angie," Rachel forcefully chirps, trying her best to sound cheerful and not half asleep, despite the frustration lacing the woman's words.

"Rachel we need to talk. Why wouldn't you tell me you were working at Barbie's camp?" Angie demands.

Rachel remains silent for a moment, trying her hardest to remain calm despite already being cranky from just being startled awake.

"Angie I didn't even know Barbie was attending that camp until just a couple days ago," Rachel says calmly, pinching the bridge of her nose as her head starts pounding. _That pizza can not come soon enough._

"That's the beside the point Rachel! You should have told me!"

Angie continues fussing in Rachel's ear, rambling on and on and Rachel comes dangerously close to actually hanging up on her more than once, but she stops herself. She takes a deep breath and reminds herself who she's speaking to. This is Angie, the woman who has always treated her with kindness and gone above and beyond what anyone would expect from someone in her position in order to make Rachel feel included in Barbie's world. Now suddenly, Barbie knows she's adopted and their worlds are colliding in a very real way. Angie must be just as terrified as she is.

"Angie...Angie please," Rachel tries her hardest to interrupt. "Angie _let me speak_!"

Angie stops abruptly, the silence following tense and uncomfortable before Rachel begins speaking again calmly. "Angie, you have had Barbie enrolled at a camp in _my_ field of work, in _my_ city, at _my_ alma mater for months and only just told me days ago. You didn't think that was something I should know?"

"That's not the point!" Angie argues again, "The point is-"

"No!" Rachel interrupts. "That _is_ the point! This arrangement has never been about me telling you everything going on in my life. It's about you keeping Finn and I in the loop about Barbie's. Which we are so overwhelmingly grateful for and I sincerely hope you know that."

"I do," Angie answers quietly, allowing Rachel to continue.

"I only just decided recently to take a significant amount of time away from the stage. This deal was just settled not too long ago. I would have informed you immediately had I known this would put me in a position to mentor Barbie. Don't you think I could have benefitted from that knowledge as well? To prepare myself emotionally?"

Rachel holds her breath when she hears nothing but silence in response, raking her brain to think of what she must have said to upset Angie even more when suddenly the woman sobs loudly into her ear, "I'm so sorry Rachel! I'm sorry! I'm just so scared!"

Rachel softens immediately upon hearing the raw emotion in Angie's voice. She knew there was more to this than she was letting on, she's never spoken to her this way before. Things are changing quickly and unexpectedly for everyone and emotions are high, not just for her.

"Angie," Rachel responds softly.

"No Rachel, I'm so sorry. You're right, I should have told you. Things have just been crazy and we've been so busy and then one day Barbie just up and asks me if she's adopted! How did she know? What was I doing wrong?" Angie hiccups through her tears.

"You weren't doing anything wrong Angie," Rachel assures her. "She's an amazing young lady. She's so smart. If she's anything like me she just knew. She could feel it in her gut."

"She's exactly like you," Angie whispers, taking a deep breath. "That's what I'm so afraid of."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asks hesitantly.

"You're her idol Rachel. She already adores you, basically wants to be you. When she finds out you're her mother...well, I just don't think she'll want me anymore."

"What?" Rachel gasps, her voice cracking as her own emotional dam begins to break and tears start sliding down her face along with Angie's. "If anything she's going to hate me when she finds out I'm the woman who gave her up!"

"It was more complicated than that!" Angie wails, "She'll understand."

"B-but s-she's only twelve," Rachel sobs, the sudden resurgence of her fears almost sending her to her knees.

"What are we going to do?" Angie asks through her tears. "We have to tell her the truth, but she never asks any questions. Not one!"

"Because she hates me!" Rachel wails, sobbing so loudly into the phone that she doesn't hear Finn opening the bedroom door and peeking his head in with wide eyes. She notices him when the bed dips beside her, immediately curling into his outstretched arms and handing him the phone without any explanation.

"Uhhh, hello?" Finn asks hesitantly, rubbing his hand up and down Rachel's back in what he hopes is a soothing manner. She allows his touch and scent to comfort her and steady her breathing as she listens to his deep voice talk back and forth with Angie. She hears him tell her goodbye, both arms wrapping around her now that he no longer has a phone in his hands.

"What'd she say?" Rachel hiccups, feeling a little badly about handing the call over to him (and for being an emotional mess all over again).

"We're gonna meet for dinner soon, okay? Me, you, Angie, Tom and Barbie. How does that sound?"

"It sounds terrifying," she whispers.

"No Rach," he chuckles, Rachel allowing him to push her up a bit so they can look at each other. "They'll talk to her first, get it all out there. It'll be fine. Do you trust me?"

"I do," she promises, bottom lip pouting out as she tries to fight off another sob.

"No baby," he cries, pulling her against him again. "No more crying! This is a good thing remember?"

"I know," she breathes, letting his confidence fight back her sobs.

"Shame on Angie," he teases. "Doesn't she know not to make a pregnant woman cry?"

Rachel shoots up immediately, lips trembling wildly as the words burst out of her in a loud, uncontrollable sob, "No because she's never been able to have a baby Finn!"

"Oh no, no, shhh shhhh," he cries frantically, pulling her back towards him as he rocks her against him and apologizes.

"Is mommy okay?"

Rachel's head snaps up when she hears Lyric's voice, wiping at her eyes as her heart swells at the sight of her daughter standing in the door way with a plate of pizza in her tiny hands.

"I'm okay baby, c'mere," Rachel smiles, pulling the petite beauty into her lap as Finn takes her plate.

"Are you sad?" Lyric asks.

"No baby," Rachel smiles, her daughter's sudden appearance breathing new life into her and taming the wild sobs inside her chest. "I'm just crying because I'm so, so happy that I have you and your brother and this new baby growing in my belly. I feel very lucky to have you."

"So you cry?" Lyric asks, confused. "You cry a lot mama, you must feel really lucky."

Rachel smiles as Finn stifles a giggle beside them, reaching up to push the young girl's hair behind her ears as she explains, "I do feel really lucky. And this little brother or sister of yours sleeping in my belly right now makes me feel extra lucky sometimes so I may cry more than usual...but only for a few more months, okay?"

"Okay," Lyrics nods, seeming happy enough with that explanation. "I'm hungry."

"Me too love bug," Rachel giggles. "Let's go eat before that pizza gets cold."

Lyric laughs as Finn scoops her out of Rachel's lap, slinging her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes before extending a hand to help Rachel up. "You okay babe?"

"Yes," Rachel sighs, eyeing Finn with their daughter and hearing Lucas's infectious laughter filter in from down the hall. "I will be...and I am."

"Anything else I can do?"

"You're already doing it," she assures him, biting her lip as he grins back at her. "Well, there is one more thing."

"What's that?"

"Give me that plate of pizza already!" She cries, greedily grabbing it from Finn's hand as he and Lyric dissolve into a fit of laughter.

"Whatever makes you happy babe."

* * *

><p>Barbie sits down on the cold tile floor of the hallway and listens to the sounds of her fellow campers talking and laughing just on the other side of the wall. She doesn't really have any friends here, doesn't really have many friends <em>at all<em> aside from Faith, but she's okay with that. She knows she is partly to blame for this, the kids here have all been really nice to her, they all want the same things so have a mutual understanding of one another, but she still feels like an outsider of sorts. She _always_ feels like an outsider, even sometimes with Faith, who is her best friend in the whole entire universe.

Her mom tells her it's because she's "smart" and "mature" for her age. She's not really sure if that's it, but if it means that's why she doesn't find it funny when the boys her age joke about gross stuff and doesn't giggle like the other girls when they make boob jokes, then maybe her mom is right.

She read an interview once with Rachel Berry where she discussed growing up without many friends and how she dealt with always feeling like an outsider. She told the interviewer she felt alienated because of her dreams and always felt as though she understood things in a different way than her classmates seemed to. Barbie sighs as she looks down at the blank screen of her phone in her hands. She's never heard someone else put her feelings into words so well. She would give _anything_ to talk to Rachel about her school life. She has Faith but Faith is actually pretty popular. She's her best friend but she also has a group of friends that Barbie is not really a part of and she's pretty. _Gosh_, she's so painfully pretty that Barbie can't help but be jealous sometimes.

She has her mom too of course, who she loves more than anyone, but she's seen her yearbooks, her photo albums from high school and college. She was a cheerleader, in a sorority, she doesn't really understand how it is for Barbie either. She tries, gives her advice and assures her she's beautiful and perfect just the way she is, but that's just kinda standard mom stuff right? She's secretly hoping that she'll get this part of Maria so that she can finally convince her parents that this is her destiny. Maybe then she'll be allowed to start auditioning. Working full time and being home schooled sounds like a dream to Barbie...maybe she could get Rachel to help talk to her parents for her. They'd listen to her wouldn't they?

_Okay,_ she's probably getting ahead of herself here...

Barbie's thoughts are suddenly interrupted when she hears the light click of shoes coming from down the hallway, the air in her mouth sucking into a sharp breath when she hears the unmistakable voice of Rachel Berry talking on the phone. She panics for a second, shoving her headphones in her ears and sticking a book in her face, wanting to look occupied but leaving the music off so she can still hear everything she can of Rachel's conversation. (_What_? She's curious!)

"Yes Kurt I know theme is important...yes I agree...Kurt you don't think Casino is a cheesy theme for two people who just got married in Vegas? _What?! That's why it's perfect? Are you crazy?!_"

Barbie covers her mouth with her free hand, trying to surpress a giggle at the obvious aggravation in Rachel's voice at whoever this Kurt person is that she's talking to. The aggravation grows as she gets closer and her voice gets louder, Barbie holding her breath as she hangs on to every last word she can get.

"No, I have not met her yet. No Kurt I will not...Stop interrupting me! I'm only doing this party to make Noah happy, I don't care much about her. _How dare you_ Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, this is not the crazy pregnancy hormones talking!"

Barbie drops her hand as Rachel's words echo in her head, anything else coming out of the woman's mouth lost to her ears as she processes this new information.

_Rachel's pregnant?_

Her stomach twists in a weird and unwelcome way, a sinking feeling weighing down on her heart as she thinks about Rachel having another child. Another perfect, happy child to add to the already perfect and happy ones she has with her perfect and happy husband...a family she should have been a part of?

Right?

Maybe?

"_Stop it Barbra_," she whispers to herself, commanding her brain to stop going into overdrive before she even knows if what it's telling her is the truth.

She looks up when she feels eyes on her, her mouth dropping open when she realizes her fussing at herself out loud must have alerted an otherwise pre-occupied Rachel to her prescence.

"Kurt I'm at work, I have to go," Rachel says calmly, her eyes on Barbie as she hangs up the phone and slides it into the tiny purse she has slung across her chest. "Hi Barbie."

"How'd you know my nickname?" Barbie asks, wide eyes full of wonder as she stares up at the woman in front of her. "Everyone here calls me Barbra."

"Oh, uhm, of course I-I just overheard Mr. Perkins calling you that the other day...w-when we were discussing your audition," Rachel stammers.

Barbie furrows her brow at this answer, unsure of how that could be the truth, but Rachel's next words quickly make her forget, sending her heart pounding into overdrive with excitement and hope. "You were incredible in there you know."

"I was?"

"Can I tell you a secret?" Rachel whispers, looking around before she bends down in front of the young girl. Barbie simply nods, too star struck to say much of anything as Rachel whispers, "Don't tell anyone I told you this, but I would prepare yourself for some good news come Wednesday."

"I got the part?" Barbie gasps, slapping her hands over her mouth in shock.

"I can't say. Just, you know, be prepared," Rachel winks, wincing as she grabs her lower back and stands back to her feet. "Can't stay like that for long," she jokes. "Getting old I guess."

"Could be because you're pregnant," Barbie shrugs, biting her lip in embarrassment when Rachel's eyes dart to her wide and crazy.

"What?"

"I-I'm sorry. I overheard you on the phone..."

Rachel's face softens as she smiles at Barbie and sits down next to her on the floor, sighing loudly as she stretches her legs out in front of her. "Okay then you know. I thought maybe these baggy shirts weren't hiding me well enough," she laughs quietly. "Gosh does it feel good to sit down for a second."

"Is it a secret?" Barbie asks, feeling privileged to not only be sitting down next to her idol but also be the carrier of such important, top secret infrotmation about her.

"The teachers know," Rachel grins, "but you're the only camper. So keep it locked up for me okay?"

"Promise," Barbie grins, pretending to zip her mouth and throw away the key.

"What are you doing out here anyway? Shouldn't you be in there?" Rachel asks softly, Barbie's heart skipping a beat at the genuine concern in her eyes.

_It's just because she's **a** mom Barbie, it doesn't mean she's **your** mom._

"I..." Barbie starts, unable to compose a sentence with the butterflies in her stomach. This is going to be so much harder than what she and Faith talked about the other night. _Show her your book and ask her._ Ha! She didn't take the sworm of butterflies that would be traveling with her in her stomach into account when they talked this out. "I'm sorry I'm just kinda star struck right now," Barbie blurts out in one breath.

"What?" Rachel laughs, a surprised giggle filling the hallway like music.

"You're kind of my idol," Barbie says shyly. "I saw you in Funny Girl when I was five. I-I met you even, I have your autograph framed above my desk still."

Barbie watches nervously as Rachel's face does something really weird and she's a little freaked out for a second until she realizes her eyes are filled with tears and that she's trying not to cry.

"I-I'm sorry, I meet fans all the time. This is so embarrassing," Rachel explains frantically, reaching in her purse for a tissue to wipe under her eyes.

"Crazy pregnancy hormones?" Barbie suggests through her pounding heart beat, sighing in relief when Rachel looks at her and chuckles.

"Yeah, must be," she smiles. "You're funny, you know?"

"I am?" Barbie questions, cocking her head to the side in doubt.

"Yes. You remind me of someone I know."

"Someone you like?" Barbie asks hopefully.

"Yes," Rachel grins. "Someone I like very much."

"Good," Barbie nods satisfied, disappointment quickly taking its place as she watches Rachel stand to her feet and dust off her pants. She's not ready for this conversation to be over yet.

"I have a meeting with Madame Tibideaux that I can't be late for...you know how she is," Rachel apologizes.

"Yeah, _scary_," Barbie agrees seriously.

Rachel laughs again, smiling at Barbie as she nods her head. "She can be, but she knows what she's doing. Any chance you get, listen to what she says. She'll never steer you in the wrong direction."

Barbie smiles gratefully, gripping her hands around her book as she searches for the courage to say something else.

"So what should I call you?" Rachel asks, taking Barbie by surprise. "Barbra or Barbie? Which do you prefer?"

"Barbra," she answers immediately. "People take Barbra's more seriously than Barbies don't you think?"

"I don't know, Barbie Roberts has done quite well for herself," Rachel shrugs, grinning at the confused girl. Who knew _the_ Barbie had a last name?

"Well I think Barbie is kinda silly. I like Barbra. It makes me feel more grown up... and a little special...like Barbra Streisand. Is that stupid?"

"Not at all," Rachel smiles, bending down once more to pat Barbie on the knee affectionately. "You _are_ special Barbra and I think Mrs. Streisand would agree."

Rachel winks as she stands, waving shyly to a breathless Barbie as she watches her disappear down the hall. The doors beside her open suddenly, her fellow campers filtering into the hall at the direction of Ms. Willis, but she no longer feels left out or like she's standing outside of them as she did when she first sat down. She feels sorry for them a little bit actually, because Barbra Monroe? She just had the _best lunch ever_.

* * *

><p><strong>Updates may be a little spaced out as I'm also working on Unfaithful and Where Words Leave Off (I swear I'll update Not a Day Less soon-ish too!) but they will come! Promise :)<strong>


End file.
